Intoxication is Fun
by xXxSAMxXx
Summary: This is  as I believe it to be  the first ever MedusaxCrona fanfiction. So venture forth into a story of A Demon Swordsman and her mother, Medusa. And this is rated M for a damn good reason. You have been warned.
1. Forgetfulness

I'm not too sure how this is possible, but here it is- A CronaxMedusa Fanfiction! How did such a ludicrous fan fiction come to be? Well, I was practically challenged by another fan fiction make this pairing! Some of you readers may know what I am talking about…

And away we go~

* * *

><p>It was another cloudless afternoon over the Nevada desert, and everyone's favorite black-blooded demon swordsman was running an errand.<p>

"I wish she gave us a list… I can't memorize anything she said."

Crona had been wandering around the outskirts of Death City all day, in vain. She sighed in defeat and trudged back 'home'. As she approached the front door, she noticed the lights in her room were still on.

_Did I forget to turn them off? No, I'm almost sure-_

Crona's apprehensive thoughts were halted when she heard a loud crash from inside the house. As she inched closer to the door, she heard a few muffled thuds and then the door flung open, knocking Crona on her butt.

Medusa was standing in the doorway, looking left and right for her child. Her eyes were glazed and her hair was a mess.

"Crona!" Medusa stopped moving her head and stared straight ahead, as if something interesting was happening in the distance. Crona lifted herself from the ground, only to be pushed to the ground again by Medusa.

"Stop messing around, Crona, and get off of the floor!"

Confused but too afraid to ask questions, Crona complied and stood in front of her mother. Medusa pointed to the dimly lit room and her eyes followed Crona. She quickly marched into the room, and turned to go down the hallway towards her room. Before she got around the corner, Medusa shouted something incoherent at her.

She turned and tilted her head to the side.

"W-what was that, L-Lady Medusa?" Crona trembled as the witch stumbled across the room, looking as irritated as always. She leaned in towards Crona who was quivering in fear on Medusa being so close to her face. Her eyes grew wide with fear as Medusa whispered in an agitated tone in her ear.

"You have been a very bad child, Crona."

* * *

><p>And thus concludes the first chapter of this story. If you have any questions or just want to cuss me out for making such a terrible pairing, feel free to do so. And all the chapters following this will most likely be a hell of a lot longer.<p> 


	2. Clean Your Room

Chapter Number 2, now this get this ball rolling~

Crona stood still, petrified by fear. Medusa took a step back and inspected Crona. After a while, she spoke.

"Crona, where is everything I told you to bring back?"

Crona flinched upon hearing the sudden query. Not knowing how to explain that she had failed, Crona rubbed her arm nervously and looked down at her shoes.

Medusa snapped her fingers and the pinkette's head shot up in attention. "Never mind, it wasn't very important anyhow. Now go to your room, and _clean it." _

Without any further instructions, Crona hurried on her way. As she stepped into her bedroom, she found the place had been completely _devastated. _The bookshelf was barely recognizable under the pile of ashes that was once Crona's pillows and sheets. The chandelier was hanging buy a few wires and the light was flickering.

'_I guess this is what all that noise was…'_

Crona walked down the hall to the supply closet where the broom was kept. Once she opened the door, she yelped in surprise and found Medusa crammed in the closet. Medusa just stood there hunched over, keeping her snake eyes locked onto the swordsman. As Crona attempted to recover, her mother stepped towards her and placed her finger twixt her daughter's eyes.

"I'm watching you, you rapscallion." Medusa tried focusing on her daughter, but her eyes refused to adjust properly. She dropped her hand lazily, scratching Crona's forehead in the process. She rubbed her forehead and preceded to her bedroom with a broom in hand, and Medusa followed suit. As Crona approached the doorway, Medusa barged in, looking utterly confused.

"Crona! Where the fuck are we?"

Crona winced at her mother's loud tone and replied hesitantly. "W-we're in my room, L-Lady Medusa."

Medusa got on all fours and began crawling around the floor, examining the ashes and broken furniture. After she seemed satisfied, she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hm, indeed we are…" Then all of a sudden, Medusa leaped in front of Crona, grabbed the front of her dress and smacked her across the face.

Crona just stood there- head cocked to the side, cheek blazing, and fear pulsating throughout her body. She was musing over a few things at that moment.

_Why is she acting so strange? She's never acted this… confused before._

_Why did she just slap me so suddenly?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

…_What the hell is that?_

Crona squinted to focus on the small form in the corner of the room. She recognized that shape.

"_Oh shit."_

Okay, so I lied. I guess all my chapters will be short, but I will update more frequently. Hopefully. There will be sex later on, I promise. That is- if that's what you're all looking forward to.


End file.
